Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have provided an alternative to standard incandescent lighting systems. LEDs consume considerably less electrical power than incandescent bulbs because of the high efficiency of LEDs in converting electrical energy into photons. Further, LEDs generate considerably less heat in the process of generating light than incandescent bulbs that create an equivalent amount of light. Further, LEDs can be constructed to produce different colors or frequencies so that coloration of bulbs, which is common in incandescent lights, is not required to produce different colors. The coloration of bulbs in incandescent lights reduces the output efficiency of the light generated by the incandescent bulbs. Rather, LEDs are designed to emit different color frequencies, so that bulb or lens coloration is not required. As such, LEDs are being used ubiquitously for numerous lighting solutions.